


【SY】绛/更新至06

by Eray_Mcfassy



Category: Gusse what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eray_Mcfassy/pseuds/Eray_Mcfassy





	1. Chapter 1

　　04  
　　  
　　真田上班的时候脖子上还有个幸村早上留下的淡淡的咬痕，被同事们好一番调侃，说一定是背着女朋友去联谊被发现啦，还问回家有没有跪断腿。他懒得搭理那些家伙，按部就班地出勤。忙了一会交班回来，估摸着学校已经放学，掏出手机一看七八条未读信息，果然半数都是幸村发来的。  
　　  
　　看来已经消气了。  
　　  
　　幸村很久没有这么黏自己了，真田对早上自己的失礼道了歉，继而笑着将一条条消息看过并做了回复。过了一会那边秒回了一张图片，他没多想，就站在茶水间点开来看。原本以为是什么普通的午饭的照片。结果这不看还好，一看倒抽一口气，嘴里还没咽下去的水呛进了气管里。  
　　  
　　“咳咳，”真田把手机锁屏往流理台上一扔，捂嘴咳了起来。手冢恰好推门进来，问他怎么了。  
　　  
　　“没事，咳。”他摆摆手，拿过手机退到墙边，做好了心理准备，再次解锁。  
　　  
　　刚才的真田随手问了句“回家了吗，现在在哪”，幸村对此的答复，只有一张照片。如果一定要归类，这张照片一定是属于艳照级别的。  
　　  
　　图中的少女单手撑着落地的镜面，向前俯身。纤细的腰部以下还是规整的制服，而上身仅有一件纯黑的蕾丝胸衣，樱粉色的某处在蕾丝的遮掩下反而更显眼，让人无法将目光从移开去。真田也不是没看过小黄图，只是龌龊的梦想具现化这种东西来得太快他也很hold不住啊！想到离下班还有好久，他就在心里流下了辛酸的泪水。  
　　  
　　手冢一直盯着真田，看他的表情从无声傻笑到心浮气躁狂看时间，作为一个过来人（主要原因是你女朋友是始作俑者），也只能默默地在心里祝他肾好，留下真田一个人在茶水间继续一动不动地着屏幕。  
　　  
　　到了走廊上，手机震了一下，手冢低头。  
　　  
　　“不二（心）：[图片][图片]”  
　　  
　　“不二（心）：^ ^左边这件还是右边这件？”  
　　  
　　手冢一个箭步平移立定靠墙，打开消息。  
　　  
　　啧，今天领带扎得太紧，有点憋得慌。  
　　  
　　“手冢：都买，刷我卡”  
　　  
　　“不二（心）：<3”  
　　  
　　清了清嗓子，把手机塞回口袋的手冢和刚从茶水间出来的真田打了个照面，双方交换了一个心照不宣的眼神，错身离开。  
　　  
　　——————————————  
　　  
　　“哇！”幸村抢了不二的手机，“镂空就算了还丁字裤，想不到你们两个这么有情趣。”  
　　  
　　“彼此彼此，制服play在我看来也不遑多让。”不二拿回手机时瞟了她一下，笑到：“现在谁敢说你平，我跟谁拼命。”  
　　  
　　幸村发现她上围涨势迅猛之后就一直缠着对方让她传授一下秘诀，不说就抱着她死不撒手。不二快被烦死了，说你叔讲你欠火候又不是说你平，而且你要这么大干什么，又不靠胸吃饭。幸村反驳道你不也是吗，快点老实交代是吃了啥还是用了啥。被烦得不行的不二最后松口，两个人约了放学去逛街顺便买东西。  
　　  
　　幸村本来家里就没个女性长辈，指望真田不如裸奔，当年到了发育期还是佣人带着去买的内衣。所以她对这方面就了解不多，以为都是靠垫，没想到还能通过各种聚拢和调整胸型达到视觉欺骗的效果。  
　　  
　　有趣有趣，她有种打开新世界大门的感觉，而且大部分女孩子对好看的内衣都没有抵抗力，两个人干脆就买买买，反正都不是刷自己的卡，格外豪气。  
　　  
　　真田回家的时候，幸村已经乖乖坐在桌子前等他吃饭了。  
　　  
　　下午还浪到出水，现在一脸无辜，看得他心底无名火起。奈何佣人还在厨房，只能凑过去狠狠在她脸上亲了一口，幸村只是笑，又问他那个买了吗？真田说买了，唇上就被啄了一下。  
　　  
　　一顿饭吃下，来吃了什么，味道如何，真田一概不知，魂都要被坐在对面那个人勾去了。  
　　  
　　好不容易熬到吃完饭喝过茶，佣人来把茶具收走。两人一前一后走过了楼梯拐角，才在二楼上边靠墙的角落湿吻纠缠起来。松开捏着她下巴的手，用拇指探进那被吃得水水红红的唇瓣，真田的眼神渐渐转黯。幸村很轻，他轻而易举地就托着她的腿根将人抱了起来。被抱着的人只能双腿缠上他的腰，好不让自己掉下来。  
　　  
　　进到房间把门一锁，真田也不放下，就保持着这个姿势把她抵在门后。  
　　  
　　再不跑？再不跑就要被就地正法了！还穿着学校制服的幸村央求道想去洗澡，扭着身子要下来，真田哪里肯放，她只好伸出红嫩的小舌任对方又是亲又是吮地欺负了一番。最终被过度深入的亲吻弄得腰都软了，喘着气伏在他肩上求饶。  
　　  
　　真田托着她腿根的手指间早就一片湿濡滑腻，所以从刚才起就红了眼，只是在克制。听到她撒娇似的求饶，不禁笑出声：“受不住了？发照片的时候不还一个劲撩我呢吗？”  
　　  
　　他的声音很沙哑，听得她也要把持不住了。  
　　  
　　幸村表示她什么都不知道，都是不二教的，然后又将不二后来告诉自己的另一件事悄悄在真田耳边说了。  
　　  
　　当然，如果她知道自己第二天连床都下不来，是死也不会提这茬的。  
　　  
　　——————————  
　　  
　　与此同时，某小旅馆内。  
　　  
　　“啊……疼，你轻点……”  
　　  
　　手冢对这个无理的要求充耳不闻，继续对怀里的人动手动脚，反正按照惯例的套路来说越是喊不要就越想得慌。  
　　  
　　“呜……坏蛋……”不二快要被这个假装听不见在自己胸前又是啃又是揉的家伙气死了。当然，有一半是气自己轻而易举地就被他挑起情欲。  
　　  
　　“这可是治疗啊，不二。”手冢挑眼看她。  
　　  
　　不二说起这个就欲哭无泪。当初的她太单纯了，在手冢家翻自己刚到手的杂志时，看到一篇非常可疑的小Tips，说什么胸部的适度按摩可以有效促进发育。不二本着手冢可是靠谱的成年人，肯定能够去伪存真的信任心态跑去问他。  
　　  
　　拿着那本杂志的手冢沉吟了一会，觉得基本原理还是靠谱的，就把书往旁边一扔，把人压在了床上说实践出真知，既然你这么想知道不如我们来试试。说完还去摸手机，要拍个照来做实验参照。  
　　  
　　“手冢国光我要告你诱奸少女！”  
　　  
　　没想到手冢听罢，真的停下动作，用一种特别语重心长的语气对她说：“我们这种情况，应该叫合奸比较恰当。”  
　　  
　　不二：“？？？？”  
　　  
　　大约是撞上了发育期荷尔蒙最盛的时候，好像还真的有那么点动静。不二哼哼唧唧地说都是错觉，但是每次两人见面的时候也半推半就地从了。万万没想到，两个月后拿到体检表的她整个人都懵逼了，这还真特么的有用啊！

　　......  
　　  
　　第二天的不二看着幸村空出来的座位，风轻云淡地举手替她告了假。

往下内含BG直接X描写_(:з」∠)_还有奇怪的play与dirty talk，请务必避雷。


	2. Chapter 2

　　05  
　　  
　　不二心里很羡慕他们。  
　　  
　　手冢大多数时间都在单位，周末更是不定期加班，导致两个人约会都很难得。他也很少带她回警署附近的公寓，因为左邻右舍大多都是抬头不见低头见的同事。为了避人耳目，偶尔有点那个意思就约在稍远的旅馆街那边，事后手冢都是送她到家再往回走。否则万一被看到，依照两个人身份那这事肯定得黄。  
　　  
　　不二家里一个姐姐一个弟弟，老是窝在房间里打电话又不那么方便，所以和手冢平时都是发消息联系。这直接导致了不二对她的手机异常地宝贝。这天午休不二又抱着手机在那戳屏幕，幸村从她背后靠过去，她立马就把手机往大腿上一拍，问她有什么事。  
　　  
　　“不用这么紧张吧，”幸村拿着便当在她旁边坐下，“难道你们还能隔空搞起来不成。”  
　　  
　　懒得和她辩，不二快速地回了一条消息后就把手机放到一边去。  
　　  
　　午休还有段时间，两人把东西收拾了就开始有一搭没一搭地聊天。说到约会的时候，不二感叹了一句还是你们好，在家里天天都能见面。  
　　  
　　幸村哼了一声，说不就那样。  
　　  
　　真田是个特别能忍的人。因为幸村才十五岁。他总要顾及幸村的年龄，做得太过终究是不好。就算是热恋期，两人做的次数也并不频繁，许多时候将到未到无法餍足。更多的是互相抚慰的亲热。实在忍不住了就在道场静坐，或者靠冷水来挽尊。  
　　  
　　幸村其实忍得也挺辛苦，因为她的叔叔是个大混蛋。别人都说“我就蹭蹭不进去这种话全是套路”，可是他居然还真的就蹭蹭不进去！相拥而眠的每夜，她都会被腿间又硬又热的东西害得面红耳赤，继而想入非非地情动起来。有过一次被粗大肉棒撑开穴肉，所有敏感点都毫无防备地被尽力操弄的经历，手指的抚慰就难免让人满足之余感到空虚。  
　　  
　　也不知道为什么身体会发生这样的变化，但幸村为了不让真田发现自己的淫乱，她也只能在对方起身去浴室的时候装睡，再悄悄把沾满蜜汁的内裤换掉。总之就是个相奸不成的悲伤故事。

　　幸村问她平时都是去哪和手冢这样那样的， 不二犹豫了一下，说旅馆街。  
　　  
　　“小旅馆！听说房间里连自助贩卖机都有，那些道具你们有玩过吗？”幸村抓住她两眼放光地问。不二在这种事上脸皮薄得很，哪肯如实回答她，一个劲地说不知道不知道。偏偏她越推脱，幸村就越跟她拧上了。眼看两个人站在中庭，周围渐渐有人有意无意地靠过来想要偷听，不二一咬牙答应了下来。  
　　  
　　只不过两个女孩子手拉手出现在小旅馆面前的画面实在是有点糟糕w  
　　  
　　————————————  
　　  
　　单位的工作一旦忙起来就是连续多天作战，真田上一次见到幸村是周二时候的事了。到了周五，他把报告一交，眼见下午也没有什么手尾，便提前发了消息问幸村要不要一起回家。过了一会那边回复，说正和不二在外面，一会六点过来找他。  
　　  
　　想到一会就能见到自家宝贝小侄女，真田心情就无限好。就连对面桌的手冢那面无表情的脸看起来都亲切了许多。  
　　  
　　六点差三分。  
　　  
　　“还好吗，幸村？”不二略带担忧地问道。  
　　  
　　“没问题。”  
　　  
　　听到好友如此回答，不二也只能把一句“但是你的脸真的好红”给咽进肚子里。刚才幸村去了趟洗手间回来，就开始有点怪怪的。脸色渐渐绯红就不说了，稍微走快两步便喘起气来，拉着她的手也觉得掌心被汗湿。哎呀，该不会是生理期吧，不二心想。  
　　  
　　警署大楼的楼下是主街，天刚擦黑的下班时间人来人往，她们两个混杂其中并不显眼。可即使是如此，真田还是在一眼就看到了背对着他在和不二讲话的幸村。  
　　  
　　“精市！”。  
　　  
　　“啊，弦一郎。”少女转过身时脚步稍有不稳，除了看到他那一瞬表现出来的小小局促之外，很快就恢复了常态。  
　　  
　　“把人送到那我就先走了。”不二笑着冲两人摆摆手，瞥了出现在真田身后的手冢一眼，装作不认识的样子转身离开。手冢路过他们身边点了点头算是打过招呼，不紧不慢地尾随着不二消失在人潮中。  
　　  
　　回家的路上，真田不时地盯着幸村看，不知为何她一直微微冒汗。水润润的眸子好几次视线和真田的对上了，也会快速挪开。走路的时候稍微停下就会磨蹭双膝。那副样子，怎么看都很奇怪。  
　　  
　　到了离家很近的小路，幸村脚步慢了下来。夜色渐浓，看到没什么人，真田停下脚步一把揽过她的腰，却看到她轻哼着颤了一下，赶紧担心地问道：“很难受吗？”  
　　  
　　幸村的视线这回总算是没有躲闪，她微喘着气，双手扶上他的肩膀，小声地答：“我走不动了。”  
　　  
　　话都说到这个份上了，真田岂有不抱人回家的道理。也不管家门口是不是在二十步开外，他弯腰就把幸村抱了起来。不过，就在真田摸到在对方被裙摆遮住的地方后，浑身一僵。  
　　  
　　怎么回事？

　　裙下的部分，从腿根，到大腿袜附近的皮肤，全都湿滑得快要握不住了。

　　更奇怪的是，幸村好像没穿内裤。  
　　  
　　“叔叔也真迟钝……”耳边传来一声轻笑，水嫩的唇瓣在他脸侧蜻蜓点水地沾了一下，“连人家高潮了几次都没发现。”  
　　  
　　真田咽了口口水。对上对方狡黠的目光，他觉得自己脑内有什么东西啪地一声断掉了。  
　　  
　　…………  
　　  
　　“啊！……嗯…太、太大了……啊啊！”  
　　  
　　“怎么，不喜欢大的，更喜欢跳蛋吗？”男人的笑声在粗重喘息下听起来特别性感，一双大手掐着身下少女的细腰，又重又深地一下一下顶进流满淫液的双腿间。  
　　  
　　“呜……啊！啊啊……好舒服……嗯…………”已经高潮三次的幸村无力地摇头，过大的快感快要将人湮没，现在她只能听着自己放浪的呻吟，瘫在床上抬高腰部任他予取予求。

　　真田回想起刚才自己亲手把塞在这媚乱花穴里的跳蛋扯出来时，带出的汁水将床单都打湿的情景，胯下的硬挺不自觉又涨大了几分。抬手在臀肉上又用劲拍了一把：“小骚货，继续浪啊。”  
　　  
　　“敢穿着丁字裤去上学，发情了吧？”在床下是根本不会听到他说这样的话的，也不会感受到他如此具有攻击性的占有欲。被揉捏到通红的臀肉上早就布满了手印，然而孑然妒火令真田无法就此停下。  
　　  
　　从小穴深处到手指尖，似乎身体的每一处都能感受到酥麻的快慰。淫液顺着两人交合的地方流下，蜜穴抽搐着绞住硕大，发出咕啾咕啾的声响。  
　　  
　　她快被体内捣弄的肉棒弄疯了，到了后来连自己说了什么都不知道，边喊着叔叔好大好棒好舒服，边用双腿缠着他的腰想让肉棒操得更深。被她骚浪的样子激得双眼通红的真田闷哼一声，用仿佛要折断她纤腰的力度操干起来。  
　　  
　　幸村哭喊着又一次高潮了。

 


	3. Chapter 3

　　06  
　　  
　　这周末佣人请假回家了，不然就他们这个激烈程度难保不会惊动别人。  
　　  
　　周日晚上，幸村大小姐赖在床上哼哼，拿着手机和不二在line上聊得火热，闲下来就指挥任劳任怨的真田叔叔给自己拿零食和杂志。对于自己前天的失控，真田是既羞愧又内疚的。不过被幸村好好教育了一番之后，他大概也认识到欲求不满的可怕了。  
　　  
　　幸村说不想下床，真田就端了饭菜过来，一口一口地喂她。往那张小嘴里塞东西这种工作他可是十分乐意效劳的。  
　　  
　　不知道自己叔叔内心在如何黄暴的幸村嚼着嚼着，忽然皱起眉头停了下来。  
　　  
　　“吃饱了？”  
　　  
　　“不是......”幸村接着问道：“手冢他最近怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“老样子，怎么了？”  
　　  
　　“是不二！刚才她跟我说她现在是单身啊！”  
　　  
　　这下轮到真田皱眉了。尽管不怎么听手冢提起，但他对不二的喜欢却不是假的。怎么会忽然分手？确实，说起来手冢这几天低气压似乎特别严重，可是因为他本身也不是气压特别高的那种人，所以真田也只是当他工作压力太大而已。  
　　  
　　“吵架了？”  
　　  
　　“不知道......”幸村又张嘴吃了一口他喂的饭，手指戳屏幕的速度更快了。  
　　  
　　————————————  
　　  
　　手冢确实和不二吵架了。按理说手冢这么个性格的人，想要和他吵起来基本都不太可能，一般情况下火还没冒出个苗头就被碾灭了。  
　　  
　　然而谁叫他这次确实不占理呢。  
　　  
　　众所周知她的生日是二月二十九日，四年一次本来就难得。父母亲出差在外，家中大姐只邀请了亲朋好友过来一聚。不二和手冢的关系尚且没有摆上明面来，因此也不奢求他能来自己家。她想的不过是在下课之后回家之前两人能够见一面，听对方亲口祝福一声也就足够了。  
　　  
　　可是当周六晚上不二把这个请求发出去之后，聊天气泡后的已送达变成已读已经过去了十分钟，却一点回复都没有。残春果然寒冷，她裹着被子一言不发盯着手机屏幕，暗了就点亮，来来回回数十次。直到手冷了，她索性就不去点了，把锁屏时间调成半个小时。屏幕由亮转暗，直到自动锁屏，都没有一点动静。  
　　  
　　她坐在床上浑浑噩噩地，也不知道什么时候睡过去了。被闹钟惊醒才看见对方发来的一句抱歉，有事腾不出时间。  
　　  
　　不二沉默了。接着她手指戳了戳，把该聊天对象扔到了黑名单里。  
　　  
　　不想被讨厌呢，不二心想，不如早点落跑还要更潇洒一些。  
　　  
　　她很喜欢手冢，至于有多喜欢，也许她自己也说不清楚。不能摆到明面上的交往不可怕，不得不忍受的分离寂寞也不可怕。不二比较害怕的，反而是内心贪得无厌的自己。  
　　  
　　她努力克制，不让自己在这段关系中显得太过黏腻。手冢可是个成年人，对又甜又热烈的恋爱想必没什么兴趣。  
　　  
　　那就这样吧。  
　　  
　　手冢周末的时候连续加班爆肝将近48小时，手机没电自动关机都没时间找充电线，最后还是靠着手机的余电回了信。  
　　  
　　直到周一下午下班后还没收到回复他才发现不对劲，打开聊天界面发现自己的第二条消息因为网络错误没能送出去。他点了一下重发按钮，弹出来一个“对方不是你的好友”的提示窗。  
　　  
　　哦豁，媳妇跑了。  
　　  
　　手冢顾不得那么多，抄起手边的袋子，抢也似的从柜员小姐手里拿过收据塞进口袋，夺门而出。  
　　  
　　——————  
　　  
　　“嘶！”  
　　  
　　“怎么了，周助。”  
　　  
　　“没事……弄到手了。”正在收拾残局的不二看了一眼被划了一道的手背，抽了张纸巾把渗出的血丝抹掉。  
　　  
　　“行了行了，这些我来洗，就拜托你去看看信箱啦~”由美子推着她出了厨房，然后飞快地把门关上。  
　　  
　　不二觉得这点小伤没什么所谓，直接拿了信箱钥匙出门。送走最后一名客人时早就过了十点半，大家玩得都很尽兴，她也没有理由不开心。夜晚的街很安静，风吹新叶，与盛夏比是不同的风味。她也不急，蹲在院子里左看看又看看，最外面摆着的是幸村今天送的一盆小仙人掌。  
　　  
　　她把它拿起，凑到门前的灯下，摸了摸它短短的刺。  
　　  
　　“还是你好啊……”  
　　  
　　不过想得再多也没什么意思，分手又怎样？太阳依旧要升起，该做的随堂测试还是躲不过去......不二抹抹眼角，想转过身把仙人球放回原位。  
　　  
　　“不二。”  
　　  
　　“啊！！”  
　　  
　　她被黑暗里传来的呼声吓了一跳，失声叫了出来，也不管三七二十一反手就把手里的东西扔了过去，就在那一瞬间，街边的灯光让她看清了来者的脸。  
　　  
　　手冢在她不知道的时候站在了她身后，所以根本来不及挡就中了招。仙人球这种东西不二真是又想捂脸跑掉，又担心他被砸出个好歹。  
　　  
　　不二还在那纠结呢，手冢却是顾不上伤势轻重，握住她的肩就将人揽进怀中，生怕她跑掉。他从下午六点就一直站在外面，对方的电话打不通，他想着可能今天都见不到人了，谁知道等到快要跨天，老天开眼把人给等到了。  
　　  
　　手冢很明白自己此举有多冒昧和不妥，但这一次，他没有服从理智，只是遵从了本心。  
　　  
　　是，他是工作忙，但不是忙到连不二的生日都会忘记的地步。或者换句话说，不二的所有事情，他都记得清清楚楚。这段关系之所以能够维系，是因为两人都为之做出了非常大的努力。  
　　  
　　很多时候不二的克制和隐忍他都看在眼里，理性告诉他这是最优选择，而感性却为她的难过心痛到不行。没有人会不想要和喜欢的人朝夕相处，所谓心里有就足够都是粉饰太平的胡说。  
　　  
　　爱和眼泪是最不讲道理的东西。  
　　  
　　“你、你松手！”不二从没见他有过如此感情外露的举动，同时又对因此怦然心动的自己表达了一下鄙视。  
　　  
　　她挣扎的力度在手冢看来就跟猫挠似的，根本不够看。何况刚才是她理亏，一番拉扯到最后也没个结果，还是被抱得紧紧的。  
　　  
　　“你听我说，不二......”  
　　  
　　深情告白还没开始，但听一声爆喝：“你放开她！”  
　　  
　　由美子听到声音赶了出来，第一眼看到的就是自己亲妹妹被一个衣冠禽兽的大男人整个人锁在怀里拼命挣扎。这还得了，现在的流氓都是在人家门口强抢民女的吗！？？  
　　  
　　接下来的发展看得不二也只能目瞪口呆，只见由美子抄起放在墙边的扫帚就冲上来对着手冢一顿胖揍。手冢是个痛也不出声的，怀里还抱着个人呢他又死心眼不撒手，他知道这是不二她姐姐，索性就不躲了正面扛。  
　　  
　　由美子看他居然不撒手，气得不行：“你个臭流氓还不放手！说！跟踪我妹多久了！是想拐她卖身还是卖肾！”  
　　  
　　不二靠在他胸口都能听到棍子砸到肉上的闷响，一下子也急了：“姐！别打了！”

　　眼看邻居家的灯都亮了起来，不二好不容易趁着手冢手劲一松挣脱出来，连拖带拽把由美子给弄回了家里。好说歹说一番，她可算是把手里的扫帚给放下了，不过说什么也不让手冢进来，就让他站在玄关说话。

　　“有事儿赶紧说，说完赶快走。”由美子没好气到。

　　“嗯，”手冢推了推眼镜，却不是向不二，而是向由美子说道：“不二小姐，请允许我和您妹妹交往。”

　　由美子不乐意了。  
　　  
　　大半夜的蹲在门外守点的能是好人？就算不二说了他是警察没错，但是现在吃白饭不干事的社会败类还少吗！不二眼看她又要去拿扫帚，只能硬着头皮把自己和手冢交往的事情说了。  
　　  
　　了解来龙去脉之后她沉默了一下，可还是信不过手冢。她妹妹才高中二年级不到啊，怎么看都是对面占便宜吧。由美子拉过自家老妹循循善诱，说脸帅又不能当饭吃，不要因为对方给点甜头就跟着别人跑啊云云，听得不二又臊又尴尬。  
　　  
　　还是手冢自己说明了家底，他一家都是在警视厅工作，自己和幸村的叔叔是同期同僚，说大家都认识知根知底的。他对不二没有任何奇怪的企图，是真心实意想要和她交往。  
　　  
　　由美子被气笑了，你一个25岁的社会人士说真心实意要和女高中生交往，不知道的人还以为你是搞援交啊！谁知道你是不是想玩玩年轻小女生然后就拍屁股走人......  
　　  
　　她话音未落，就见手冢从口袋掏出了一个小盒子。  
　　  
　　“所以我今天是来求婚的。”  
　　  
　　不二：！！！！！  
　　  
　　由美子：？？？？？？


End file.
